Over the last year, the microarray core laboratory has upgraded its equipment and informatics infrastructure (especially in the area of automated RNA sample labeling and database interfacing) in order to maintain high quality sample processing and standardization, and bioinformatics support in the face of higher demand from users of the core lab. The laboratory has also hired a PhD level bioinformaticist who collaboratively enables users to reach their research goals by performing basic statistical analysis and further aiding with the biological interpretation of their data. The lab has also engaged in research projects that are relevant to an enhanced understanding of microarray technology, and of the data generated from the use of the supported platforms (Affymetrix GeneChips, GE Codelink, and cDNA arrays). It has also been actively researching methodologies for accurate analysis of Affymetrix GeneChips, comparability metrics across array platforms, and detection and removal of technical artifacts from microarrays. In independently researching these areas, the core lab has also become an enticing research environment wherein many research fellows and students find attractive to continue their training for independent careers in bioinformatics. These research activities that have been developed also allow increased leverage of existing data generated by multiple investigators using the core, because the core lab has tested and established these methodologies for future use.